Chevrolet Caprice
The Chevrolet Caprice is a large sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Caprice was introduced in 1965 as a luxury trim line for the North American-market Chevrolet Impala, and then the Caprice became its own model in 1966, consisting of full-size sedans, coupes, and station wagons. The Caprice was discontinued in 1996, although rebadged Holden Caprice models (no relation to the North American Chevrolet Caprice; sold primarily in Australia and New Zealand) sold in the Middle East were sold as Chevrolet Caprices beginning in 2001, and a police-only Chevrolet Caprice PPV was sold in North America beginning in 2011, based off of the Australian-market Holden Caprice. Since the Caprice model featured in the Choro-Q series is a late 4th generation sedan model (1995-1996), this page will focus on the 4th generation Caprice. The Chevrolet Caprice was given a redesigned exterior and interior in 1991; however, most of the other components (including the engine) carried over from the previous version's model. Two trim lines were offered: the base model and the Classic, with an LTZ "sports" package available on the Classic. Also, there was a choice of sedan and station wagon body styles. Civilian Caprices used a 5.0-liter LO3 V8 producing 170 hp and 255 ft/lb of torque, while 1991 "Police Special" models used the 5.7-liter V8 producing 195 hp and 290 ft/lb of torque; both engines were paired with a 4-speed 4L60 automatic transmisson. 1991-1992 models featured half-covered rear wheel wells, and either "Caprice" or "Caprice Classic" badges on the front doors (except the "Police Special"). The rear features three sectioned oval-shaped tail lights with horizontal bisecting chrome trim, and badges for the model designation and "ABS" on the trunk. 1992 "Police Special" models gained 10 hp, up to 205, and 10 ft/lb of torque, up to 300. The 85 mph speedometer was changed to a 100 mph version. LTZ and "Police Special" models have the warning-lamp clusters removed, featuring a digital speedometer and analog tachometer, fuel, temperature, oil, and battery gauges. 1993 LTZ models now featured a detuned version of the 5.7-liter LO5 V8 in the "Police Special," producing 180 hp but torque remains at 300 ft/lb. All 1993 Caprices featured fully open rear wheel wells, redesigned tail lights with horizontally ribbed lights without sections, the "ABS" badge was removed, chrome trim was added to the trunk, "Chevrolet" lettering was added to the top of the front grille, body-colored door window frames replaced the black ones found on the 1991/1992 models, the door badges were removed, and the trim lines were renamed: the Caprice trim line is now the Caprice Classic, and the Classic is now the Classic LS. In 1994, the LTZ would become the Impala SS, and both the Impala SS and "Police Special" would use a detuned version of the 5.7-liter LT1 V8 from the Corvette, producing 260 hp and 330 lb/ft of torque. LT1-equipped models also have dual exhaust instead of the single exhaust. Other versions of the Caprice had a 4.3-liter L99 V8 producing 200 hp and 245 lb/ft of torque, with the LT1 optional (produces the same hp and torque as the Impala SS and "Police Special"). The 4L60-E 4-speed automatic transmission replaces the 4L60 transmission. The dashboard was redesigned to resemble the one in the latest Camaro, featuring a gauge cluster consisting of a digital speedometer and analog fuel, temperature, oil, and battery gauges. "Police Special" Caprices have the same dashboard design but have a "certified" version of the digital speedometer. In 1995, exterior changes included quadrilateral-shaped C-pillars (replacing the triangular ones) and foldable side mirrors (replacing the fixed ones). During the 1990s, the Caprice was a popular car used by police departments and taxi companies across North America. Choro-Q HG 4 The Chevrolet Caprice is body number Choro-Q004 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Very popular in New York." CQHGIV004.jpg CQHGIVR004.jpg Notes * The Racing Paint/Special Paint is based off of the California Highway Patrol car livery. * There is an "x" for the hood ornament where the Chevrolet hood ornament is normally located. * When beginning a new Story mode game, if your select male as your car's gender, the Caprice is one of the six cars initially available to select from. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles